One Christmas
by Tsyoku
Summary: Hatsuharu finds his way to a house where his loved one lives. This man that he loves is...Yuki Sohma. Yuki, broken hearted recalls what happened a Christmas ago, and Hatsuharu finally finds the truth... HaruxYuki Slash..[OneShot]


**This is my Christmas present to all those who love read fanfics! Since I was in the mood, I am going to write a nic wittle fic for Christmas. The pairing is Hatsuharu x Yuki, and it all happens one Christmas day. Please read and review! Enjoy your holidays and may peace be with you. ^^ Btw, in this fic, Hatsuharu is older than Tohru so basically, they switched ages... It's a half AU fic.**

**Warning: There will be rape.. sorry for making Hatsuharu seem really bad at first, and making Yuki seem like a chicken, but finish and you'll understand.**

**One Christmas**

A cold, wintry wind blew through the streets, ruffling the hair of a solitary figure, wondering around on the empty streets. His already white hair was sprinkled in small snow flakes, adding an eerie look of elegance to his face. His hands encircled his small but strong frame as a weak attempt to keep out the cold. His footsteps pounded down the pavement, in rhythm with his heartbeat. All around him, through the windows of houses, he saw laughter, happiness and warmth. Not just warmth from the fireplace, but glowing warmth that came from the heart. 

His short breaths came out in cold wisps of air as he continued to trudge down the hollow avenue. Hatsuharu Sohma came to rest at a large oak tree, sitting down at its roots and taking out a long, slender tube – a cigarette. He inhaled and closed his eyes, allowing the smoke to billow out of his mouth. Then, a tentative voice spoke up, suddenly.

"Sir... sir... are you ok?"

Hatsuharu opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes finally resting upon a young girl in her teens. She was staring concernedly at his face tilting her head in what he thought as a cute manner. "Sir, are you ok?" she asked again. This brought a smile to his face. "Yes, I'm ok..." he answered with a half-hearted laugh. A warm smile spread over the young girl's face as she introduced herself. "My name is Honda, Tohru desu~ Nice to meet you!" She held out a hand and Hatsuharu shook it gladly. "I'm Sohma, Hatsuharu, just looking for somewhere to stay for Christmas...you can just call me Haru" he replied, sadness flickering in his eyes. Another smile shot instantly onto Tohru's face. "You can stay with us! I'm sure Yuki-kun wouldn't mind!" She pulled Hatsuharu towards her home, not waiting for a comment from him. Hatsuharu's heart skipped a beat._ Yuki...?_ That name seemed so familiar to him...

As he stepped into the threshold, warmth immediately rushed to his bones. This household was a place of love and joy. He knew he would like it here. Tohru led him to the living room and sat him down on the couch . "I'll be right back with hot chocolate and onigiri!* X3~" [*onigiri = rice balls] she said and ran off. Hatsuharu lay back on the seat and breathed deeply. Then, he heard a soothing, familiar voice. 

"Tohru-kun, have you seen..." then, the voice trailed off, as a beautiful creature stepped into the living room. Hatsuharu's eyes widened at the sight. "Yuki..."he whispered, as lavender eyes glared into his own. Hatsuharu stood up and walked toward Yuki, running a slim finger over Yuki's face. Yuki's face twisted into a scowl, and grabbed his finger. "Haru... never thought I would ever see you again..." he growled, and proceeded to break his finger, and then Tohru came in. "Haru-kun, I have your hot choco... Yuki-kun! What are you doing to him?! He is a guest!" 

Yuki loosened his grip on him, but kept a pissed off expression on his face. "Why did you bring him into this house, Tohru? He is dangerous and deceitful!" he yelled. Tohru cowered under the anger of Yuki, but then he calmed down and apologised. He turned and left, leaving a message. "I'll be in my room if you need me..." and then he was gone.

Tohru stood there, dumbfounded for a second, then a happy grin broke over her face again. "I need to go run some errands! Bye!" and she suddenly disappeared. 

A sweat drop formed on Hatsuharu's forehead as he went up the stairs to Yuki's room.

He knocked tentatively on the door and entered, to see Yuki with his head in his hands. "Ehh...Yuki? Can I talk to you?" He said, biting his lower lip. Yuki's eyes turned toward him, filled with fire, but he nodded anyway. Hatsuharu's heart beat in anticipation as he sat down, his mind exploding at the thought of being so close to Yuki again. "I'm.... Yuki, I'm sorry..." he said, biting his lip so hard that blood began to drip. The red liquid began to run down from his lip to his chin, dropping onto his neck, leaving a crimson trail wherever it went. Yuki's eyes stared at it, fascinated. He felt a fire igniting within him again, and he fought against his impulse furiously. And then, he leaned forward, and kissed him full on the lips. 

Hatsuharu's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Yuki's smooth lips on his, tasting his own blood. Yuki's tongue snaked from his mouth and began licking the blood away, sucking on the tender skin, captured in a trance. Hatsuharu's eyes closed in pleasure, a sultry groan escaping from his lips. Yuki snapped out of his trance, looking up and coming to realisation of what he was doing. He backed away slowly, looking at Haru with a scared expression.   
Hatsuharu stared back with a caring expression. "Yuki... what's wrong?" as he tried to get closer to him. Yuki let out a half yelp, which was something he didn't do usually. Hatsuharu held his hands up in a sign of peace, and Yuki calmed down slightly. "Yuki, what's wrong?" he asked again, his face plastered with pity and concern.

"Get. Away. From. Me," Yuki answered through gritted teeth. His back was pressed against the wall of his bedroom. Hatsuharu's mind raced. What horrible thing had he done to this sweet person in the past? He thought to himself. He raised a hand to stroke his hair to comfort him, but thought he shouldn't – not when he's in this state. So he sat down next to him and asked in a soft voice, "What happened?"  
"Don't you remember?" Yuki spat his voice suddenly full of venom, his eyes filled with pain and rage. 

**Flashback**

_"One Christmas, you told me you were going to go out. Back then, was when I loved you and trusted you. So I just simply nodded and waved you off, without caring, without considering what you might even **attempt**__to do. So you just went off and I stayed home, waiting for you. I waited and waited until you came home, and I was beginning to worry. You had been gone for ten hours and it was starting to snow heavily. Thoughts were racing through my mind._

_Where are you? Are you still alive? Where could you be? Are you cold? Are you in danger?_

_My heart was aching for you, I was longing for a response, for an answer to those questions. But nothing ever came. Until I finally heard the door open, I was happy, and I ran to greet you. When I finally reached the door, I saw you, standing there in a drunken stupor, with one hand clutching a large bottle of whisky, and your other arm slung around the shoulders of another woman. I felt anger surge through me like I had never felt anger before. I could feel hot tears sliding down my cheeks. Your laughter, which usually brought happiness to my heart, brought down a searing knife of pain and regret into my heart, my head and my body. I stormed towards you, yelling everything in my head out at you, when you finally turned and looked at me. I could see it in your eyes – unsurmountable anger within your system._

_You ran toward me and hit me across the face with a strength I didn't even knew existed. You hit me vigorously, many times across my face, causing big, black, painful bruises over my face. I would have fought back, but I loved you too much to hurt you. Tears began to well in my eyes from the pain – from the inside, and from the outside. You were still slapping me, while that little bitch you brought home stood there, watching you beating me, laughing her bimbo head off. I wanted so much to rip her to shreds right there, for stealing you from me, but your grip was too strong, that it held me in place. I struggled, but I couldn't even move. When your beating stopped, you strapped me into a chair. You tied me up so tightly, I could barely breathe. Then, you forced me to watch you fuck that stupid bitch senseless, right in front of me. I tried to look away, but somehow I just couldn't._

_When you were done, you turned back to me, and grinned with this insanely evil grin on your face. I was scared, so I began to inch away, but you grabbed me.   
You tore me out of the seat and threw me onto the bed. You ripped my clothes off in an instant and you pinned me to the bed. I fought to get off and I almost got you off me, but I knew that I couldn't completely fight you off when you were.... 'determined'. You were lying on top of me, and I loved the feel of your skin on mine. I relaxed that one moment, and then, you roughly flipped me over, and entered me. I felt cold blood trickling down my butt, and I could hear myself screaming. Screaming in pain, and screaming for you to stop. But you didn't, and you kept raping me like nothing was happening. And when you finally stopped, my heart was broken into pieces. I packed your bags, and dragged you out of my house. I threw out everything that reminded you of me, and I started a new life. Without you._

***End Flashback***

_ And you have the nerve to suddenly appear on my doorstep? Get lost. I don't want to see your face. Ever again!!_

Yuki screamed, suddenly getting up. Hatsuharu looked at Yuki, shocked. "But... but I didn't do that! I was hit by a car and I spent Christmas in a hospital ward. Didn't you ever get the message?" He replied, confusion now infecting his system. "I'm not lying, Yuki! I swear, I was in the hospital that night! Don't you believe me?" Yuki paused, contemplating. There was a left over message on the answering machine that he had never listened to. Could it possibly be?

Then, he realised..

"Akito..." Yuki whispered.

He looked into Hatsuharu's eyes, and all he saw was sincerity. A small smile spread over his face as he felt Hatsuharu's arms encircling his waist. 

Maybe second chances do lead to better things. 

Maybe wishes can come true on one Christmas...

**Merry Christmas everyone! ^^**


End file.
